78
Maggie and Joe enjoy each other's company at the Blue Whale. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. In Collinwood, this great and gloomy house perched on Widows' Hill, life goes on as usual. And so does death, with the doubts and fears that accompany it, especially when it is a death that has not been fully explained. Sam calls Roger and they plan a meeting at The Blue Whale. Victoria meets Roger on the way out and she lets it slip that she's been to the Blue Whale--with Burke. She relays the reason, see (30-34). At the Blue Whale, Sam enjoys drinking for the first time since Burke's return. Joe shows up looking blue, and Maggie asks Sam to ask him to join them. The trio have a very funny conversation about the 'Collins Family of Collinsport' after Joe tells them he was stood up by Carolyn. They start a drinking game, during which Joe says he's 'about 86th in line' for Malloy's job and blames himself for being stood up (because he wouldn't play hooky and go to the beach with Carolyn, see 69). When Joe excuses himself, Maggie shines and Sam calls her out--he doesn't want to see her get hurt. Joe calls Collinwood and gets Victoria, who tells him that Carolyn went out for a drive. Joe asks Maggie (not Sam) to dance. Victoria and Roger are heading to the Blue Whale after they talk about being 'just a' whatever, he is still being very complimentary to her. Maggie and Joe talk about the Old Days. Roger and Victoria enter and the trio remarks on their closeness. Sam 'just happens' to have something to talk to Roger about, so he joins the duo. Victoria joins Maggie and Joe. Roger and Sam admit they don't think the other killed Malloy anymore. Roger is worried that if Malloy could get something out of Sam, Burke easily could. Sam promises it won't happen. Roger asks about the letter. Maggie and Joe inquire about the hiring of a housekeeper. Maggie reiterates that she's creeped out by Sarah Johnson. Victoria likens Carolyn and Elizabeth to each other due to their mood swings. Victoria admits that she and Carolyn have fought about Burke, whom Maggie posits likes Victoria better. Joe thinks it's old ground and Maggie calls him a dope. Roger reminds Sam of the letter's contents and Sam reminds him that it will only be seen if something happens to him. He posits that Malloy might have been smart to have written a letter of his own. They accuse each other of being involved in the death of Bill Malloy. Roger rejoins Victoria, Maggie, and Joe and tells Victoria it's time to go home because he has a headache. He then insults them by assuming they were speaking of the price of "fish and hash." He then blames his headache. Joe says that doesn't give him the right to speak that way to Maggie, and Roger accuses him of forgetting his place. Joe continues to stand up for Maggie and Roger continues to be insulting. After Roger leaves, Joe makes threats. Maggie lightens the mood. Roger's headache mysteriously is cured. He offers Victoria a nightcap and asks for a second time around. Victoria says it will be possible when the housekeeper is hired. Roger's shocked about the decision and even more so when he learns Mrs. Johnson is the intended one. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Blue Whale from outside, water churning, boats docked. * Roger talks during the narration as he's on the phone unheard. * Sam Evans has discarded his pipe and smokes cigarettes instead. Story * This is the first time a romance is hinted at between Maggie and Joe. * Victoria visited the library inside Collinwood. * TIMELINE: Roger plans to meet Sam later at the Blue Whale. * The Blue Whale jukebox plays "Green Eyes", "Brazil", "String of Pearls", "Strangers in the Night", and "My Love". (Also, “More than You Know”. “Green Eyes”, Brazil”, “String of Pearls”, and “More than You Know” aka “The Elgart Touch” are all from the Les and Larry Elgart album, “The New Elgart Touch”.) Bloopers and continuity errors * Joe says he has been stood up by Carolyn for a dinner date earlier today, and that Carolyn wanted him to take her to the beach. However this was yesterday. It would seem to indicate that the sudden switch to nighttime in episode 70 was inserted at the last minute meaning an additional day change. * At 08:18 actor David Ford calls Carolyn "Caroline." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 78 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 780078